


One Step at A Time

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Noctis Lucis Caelum Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: This was a sad little something that I wrote just because I was sad too. But I'll keep going, one day at a time.I feel like I should apologize for this one, for some reason? I definitely took my own issues out on my writing and this is how it turned out!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	One Step at A Time

One step at a time.

One day at a time.

“A king should always push forward, never looking back.”

For everything that he lost and everyone that he couldn’t protect, he would move forward, one step at a time.

It wouldn’t be easy, without her to support him.

It wouldn’t be easy, without his eyes.

Though the journey wouldn’t be easy, it would be worth it.

In spite of the sacrifice and in spite of the sorrow, there is no choice but to push forward to the dawn of tomorrow.

That’s what Luna would have wanted for him, for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sad little something that I wrote just because I was sad too. But I'll keep going, one day at a time.
> 
> I feel like I should apologize for this one, for some reason? I definitely took my own issues out on my writing and this is how it turned out!


End file.
